List of Indigenous Australian group names
List of Indigenous Australian group names' contains names and collective designations which have been applied, either formerly or in the past, to populations of [[Indigenous Australians] Note: It is very important to be aware that the term tribe is really not very useful in indigenous Australia. There are very few cases where there are clear groups that correspond to such a term. In reality most indigenous Australians could name a number of groups of which they are members, each group being defined on different criteria and often with much overlapping. Many of the names listed below are properly understood as language or dialect names, some are simply the word meaning 'man/person' in the associated language, some are autonyms (i.e. the name as used by the people themselves), some are exonyms (i.e., names used by one group for another, and not by that group itself), while others are terms for people from a specific area. :For further detailed overview and descriptions of some of these groups, see Indigenous peoples of Australia A Return to top of page B Return to top of page D Return to top of page E Return to top of page G Return to top of page I Return to top of page J Return to top of page K Return to top of page L Return to top of page M Return to top of page N Return to top of page O Return to top of page P Return to top of page R Return to top of page S Return to top of page T Return to top of page U Return to top of page W Return to top of page Y Return to top of page References # This name is one of the names used on the widely used [http://www.aiatsis.gov.au/asp/map.html Aboriginal Australia Map, David Horton (ed.), 1994] published in The Encyclopedia of Aboriginal Australia by AIATSIS. This map also divides Australia into 18 regions (Southwest, Northwest, Desert, Kimberley, Fitzmaurice, North, Arnhem, Gulf, West Cape, Torres Strait, East, Rainforest, Northeast, Eyre, Riverine, Southeast, Spencer and Tasmania); the region of the tribes which are depicted in this map are shown in the last column of this table. # This name is the main name used in Norman Tindale's "Catalogue of Australian Aboriginal Tribes"http://www.samuseum.sa.gov.au/orig/tindale/HDMS/search.htm, in his book Aboriginal Tribes of Australia. Their Terrain, Environmental Controls, Distribution, Limits, and Proper Names published in 1974. (Each has a separate article under the name listed there, and other alternate names are also listed.) In most cases (but not all) the name in the left column "Group name" is also the main name used by Tindale. # External links *AustLang database of Australian languages *ausanthrop.net (tribal names and sub-groups) *Normal B. Tindale's Catalogue of Australian Tribes (locations) with Tribal map *AIATSIS map showing the locations of the various groups *Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander Social Justice Commissioner, Social Justice Reports 1994-2009 and Native Title Reports 1994-2009 for more information about Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander affairs. Category:Indigenous peoples of Australia Group names